Burned
by drika
Summary: How will Zoey manage to come back into her body? and how will her defeat Kalona and Neferet, will The Hight Council believe in her and hers friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey **

I'm in the darkness ...

Where I am ?

I have to remember how I come here .

Heath ... Yes , I was talking with him , Heath ... I'm sorry you died because of me . If you hadn´t come ...

No , it's not only this , If I haven´t imprinted with you again , I shouldn´t have bring you with me when I had know that it was dangenrous . I ...

Put yourself together ! it´s not the time to it , I have to go back where my friends are .

But how ?

This darkness I feel like I know it somehow ...

...

Yeah I know it , it's him ...

**Stark**

It's my fault . If I haven´t gone , Heath woulb be alive and her woul be here .

Zoey , I'm sorry , I'm so sorry . You are the one who belived in me , you trusted me and I ...

Stark wept copiously with Zoey in his arms while thinking .

You always were there to me , when no one would had faith in me you had ,

How could I have leave you alone ?? How ? I am so stupid , I'm her warrior still ...

My lady I love you , I would do anything to have you here again .

Be with her she will come back

Nyx ! Please bring her back! , please! protect her .

Stark close his eyes and asked hopelessly .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ! How are you ? Do you like it ?? Please review ^^**

* * *

" Zoey , what ´s hapenning to her ? I didn't see this ! " Afrodite was saying while crying in Darius 's shoulder .

Damien , Jack , and the Twis were crying too when someone shouted .

" My godness ! What's hapenning here ? !" it was the warrior who saw Stark runnig like crazy .

Every one looked to him but no one said nothing . After some time , like always, Darius was the one who regrouped first and spoke .

" We have to take the priestess into and the body too"

" Of course , come with me" And that time more people come to see what was hapenning and gasped when they saw a Hight Priestess and her consort uncoscius in the ground .

The next one to spoke was one member of the Council

" Every one! we are shoked to see it but first we have to take care of them , so please go back to what you were doing ."

She looked to Stark and said

" You are her warrior right ? So take her and come with me , and you ( she spoke to the other warrior ) take care of her consort and the rest of you go back for your room , you guys have much to explain to me ."

Stark noded and carried Zoey's body . He put her in the bed carefully always looking to see some signs that she is aweking . After Nyx spoke to him , He hasn´t left Zoey for one minute but still no signs of her return .

Meanwhile the group was having a hard time to explain what happened . They accused Kalona but whitout evidence would be hard to make one new trial .

The member of Council wasn´t happy either , she belived in them but she couldn't do much in that situation . And the fact that a high priestess is unconscious and for no apparent reason for this not helped too .

**Afrodite **

" She belived in us" said Jack

" Yeah , but we don't have evidence so it does not mean much" I said feeling sick for crying and for the headache that is starting .

" Afrodite is right , still she belived us , she can't do much no one saw what happened beside us . It would seem that she is in favor of us if she makes any accusations without proof" said Damien .

" So, what we are doing now ?" asked Jack

Each looked at the other and they realized for the first time since that happened the problem they have in the hands . Whitout Zoey they haven´t the core of the group , the pillar .

"We have to bring her back" Every one except Darius looked to me like I said something smart for the first time , I have to say I'm annoyed .

" Yeah , I agree with her"

" But how ?" said the twins .

" Don't look to me like that , you have to think too . I know that I'm the smartest but this concerns you too"

" Maybe we cast a circle , to bring her back like Stevie Rae . Like her she needs her soul back."

Said Damien excited and every one too .

" I hate to destroy your happiness but according with Arrow boy her soul shattered . It's not lost ."

" She is right , I never saw something like this . She is alive , almost like sleep and her tatoos are gone too . It never happens ." said Darius .

" I lost my tatoo too but it was diferrent , it was to bring Stevie Rae back and her ... it don't make sense ."

" If we have Kramisha here to help us , it would be great " said Jack

" That's it ! Her poems ! The latest poem says about Zoey, remember ? It was for Zoey by Kalona , it have to have somenthing about it . We need Kramisha !"

Said Damien kissing Jack

"Ergh , you can make you make out session in your room , now I want to sleep if you guys forgot I almost died today "

" uh , sorry" said Jack looking down ashamed

" We are calling Kramisha"

" and asking how is Stevie Rae" said the twins

Then they left her alone with Darius .

**Zoey**

"Kalona ..." Like a spell the darkness began to dissipate and I was back to the castle where I last talk to him .

The beatiful of the place was awesome , it was at night the full moon was unimaginably beautiful . The wind was great , playing with my hair .For the moment I forgot the problems , everthing and I raised my arms toward the moon like take strenght of her .

" I'm happy that you are here though I'm suprised too . I did not imagine that you would come here for yourself ."

I heard him say , I don't want to talk to him . Not now , why I am here ?

If I don't say anything he will go away . I can't even lie to myself .

She snorted and replyed still don't looking at him .

" Can you go away ? I don't want to talk to you ."

" So , why are you here? It's the first time that you came without my intervention ."

" ..."

She lowered her arms but continued staring at the screen in front.

" Aren't you going to say something ?"

"..."

" I thought that you would scream and curse me for what I have done to your friend ."

" I know that you can't hate me so I wasn't afraid of this ." He was looking carefully to her

" What dou you want ?"

" I was sure that you would replay to me now but it's you that came here . So what do YOU want , woul be the correct question . Not that I want you to leave , you are welcome to me anytime."

He did not say cleary to go to his side , what he is thinking ? i don't want to be here , how can a come back ?

Nyx ! please help me ! I don't know what to do !

Say the truht

The truth ? that I don't know how to go back ? and how I came here ?

Say the truht

If that's my choice to come here I will say the truth .

She stop to stare at the landscape and looked at him .

" I don't know , I don't want to be here and I don't want to talk to you "

" And his name is Heath , the one that you killed . He is my consort , not only my friend !"

I shouted feeling angry . For some time he said nothing , was only looking at me .

" I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Zoey ." he said as a sweet voice .

" You ... I don't understand you ." I said beginning to form tears in my eyes .

" I beleved in you , that you were saying the truth to me and you killed him! , why ?" now I was crying out loud .

He stretched his arms and came in my direction but I astrayed and put more distance between us .

He looked to me with such concern that made my heart ache .

" I want to belive in you but I can't and you know this because you aren't saying the truth ." I said almost whispered .

His eyes widened a litlle by the emotions in the words .

" You said that you would give me the world if I came to you , that you wanted me . I didin't want to believed that you would hurt me that much ." Now I was a little surprised with myself , if that can be possible .

" Kalona ..." I said looking into his eyes to show him how hurt I am . I don't know why I made this but it 's was only a feeling that was saying me that a had to show . Why would he care ? I was waiting for him to laugh but the expression that he made was like he wanted to cry .

" A-ya" the emotions that was in his eyes were a mixture of love , regret and other that a could not identify .

" My A-ya come with me and you will never suffer again . I will make sure of it ."

" How can you say this when you are the one that put me in this situation ?"

I did not want to look at him so I focus in the moon the was shining . It was like I was the one that was make him suffer . My heart still ache .

I looked down to the sea ,.

" ... that remind me when I jumped of the castle ." I do not noticed that I said aloud .

" I remenber too , that was when I decided to tell you the truth ."

" But you didin't say ."

" I said ... what I showed you was the truth ."

" Maybe you haven't show me the hole truth ."

" Now, if I jumped would you catch me or would you let me fall ?"

" Now that I'm only a soul I could really died if I fall , right ? or not ?"

" You wouldn't die , your alive . You only is out of your body ."

" You know how can I come back ?"

" You have to want and be ready for it ."

I was thinking , what the heck it means ? I want to come back . So if it is what take, I am coming back!

" Zoey !" Kalona shouted and then I realized that my body was shining , one silver light .

Nyx ! I want to come back , I'm ready !

The next thing that I knew I was in my body again.


End file.
